The Boy who Lived, Lives no More
by everylieitold
Summary: Harry is stuck - alone, no one to help him, except himself. Will he escape?


The Boy who Lived lives no more. [The Death of Harry Potter]

"STUPEFY" I hissed, aiming for Voldemorts chest.  
They were surrounding me. And I was alone. Bellatrix Lestupid was standing by his side, in a battle pose. I know if I hurt him in the slightest she'd kill me right off the bat. But that didn't matter 'cause all I could do was try to live.  
He waved his wand, and an invisible shield rose, my spell simply died.  
I could here Lucius whispering.. "Kill the boy.. kill the boy"  
"I will do it in my own timing" Voldemort hissed.  
"My Lord, now's your chance! Do it!" Lucius snapped back.**  
**Voldemort apparently didn't like his tone.  
Voldemort half-shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" And just like that, Lucius was dead.  
Poor Malfoy.. When my father died, I was a mere baby, and I've coped with it.  
But Malfoy is 16. How he was going to cope.. I didn't know.  
I could hear Bellatrix laughing, what an insane lady! Laughing over someones death? How could she!  
She saw me staring at her in disgust, and snapped "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT POTTER?" And with a wave of her wand, I flew back into a bookcase, which toppled over me. Everything went moments later; I woke up, and pushed the huge bookcase off of myself. Fatigued, and out of breath, I crawled over to the battle scene, and stabbed my wand toward Voldemort. "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" I yelled.  
But he blocked it before I could even finished saying it.  
"Is that all you've got Potter? What a weak little baby you are!" Bellatrix mocked.  
"I... am... not...weak!" I shouted "I've defeated your stupid lord before and I shall do it again!"  
Someone behind me quickly said "Sectumsempra!" and I was on the ground, bleeding. I looked over.  
Who else? Severus Snape. My own Professor.  
"Do not talk about the Dark Lord, that way, Potter" he snapped. I pictured him hitting me hard in the head with a book, but instead, blood was pouring out of my stomach.  
I felt the blood pouring out of my stomache, it was almost too painful to bare.. but I had to fight, I wanted to live.  
I could still hear the faint sound of Bellatrix's laugh, but that didn't matter.  
I got to my knee's and pointed to Bellatrix and said "CRUCIO!" And she fell.  
Angry with me, Voldmort pointed his wand and knocked my wand out of my hand, without even muttering a curse.  
Wandless, and breathless, there was nothing I could do.  
I blacked out.  
I woke up later with the death eaters even closer. The bleeding had stopped.... had.. someone healed me? No.. that couldn't be true.  
Confused and afraid, I looked around.I sighted my wand just beside Lucius' body, which hadn't been removed in the time I was blacked out. I quickly sprung up and sprinted towards it, but it was no use. Before I knew it, Rodolphus, Bellatrix's dumb husband, had Crucio'd me.  
The pain.. it was unbearable.. He held the curse for 15 seconds, but it felt like hours. I began to cry, when then Draco kicked me.  
"Potter" he said sternly.  
"Draco?" I said relieved.  
"INCENDIO!" He screamed in horror, as if he didn't know what it was.  
"PROTEGO" I screamed.  
"Stupid Potter, I will kill you!" He squeled.  
"No you won't" I said, barely in a whisper, and before you knew it, I had my wand raised... There's nothing else I could do "AVADA KEDAVRA" I said, and within a moment, he was gone.  
What had I just dont? Oh Merlin....  
Before I knew it I was curled up crying and yelling. I had just killed Draco Malfoy! I couldn't breathe, I was crying so hard. I deserved to die now! What am I going to do? I'm just like them...... No! I cried harder.  
Bellatrix screamed in horror and then came over and gave me a stern kick in the ribs.  
"What are you, this isn't pre school! Where is your mum.. maybe she could help you. Oh wait she's DEAD!"  
I grabbed out for her, she looked enraged!  
"Don't metal with me, you just killed my nephew!" She kicked me again.  
I reached out for her ankle, but she backed away.  
"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She teased. She repeated it over and over as if it was something she was proud of, which she probably was, considering she's insane.  
I was so mad that I felt my heartbeat in my head. I tugged on her legs, and she fell back on her head.  
She was gasping for breath, her head was bleeding. She stumbled up dizzily, and I couldn't believe what I did... I laughed.  
I was laughing, until Voldemort said out of the corner of his mouth; "SHUT UP, POTTER! YOU MAY AS WELL ENJOY YOUR LAST MOMENTS!" He smirked.  
I just realized what was happening... They were trying to.... kill me!  
I couldn't go out like this , I ran for the door.  
But within a fraction of a second, Bellatrix pointed her wand from the floor, and yelled "STUPEFY" knocking me straight into the door, which tumbled down.  
I moaned in pain, but then I realized I had gotten out. Stupid Bellatrix had given me a clear path to freedom! I stumbled hapily to my feet and ran down a dark hallway, only to find Voldemort. He had apparated in front of me.  
I turned around frantically, but there stood Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters. Before I even had time to think --  
"CRUCIO!" Yelled Bella.  
And I was on the floor screaming in agony. My ribs burned, my muscles tightened. And even when It ended all I could feel was pain.  
"my Lord –" said Bellatrix, being a kiss-up like usual "you may have the honors"  
I looked up, hoping he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do.  
He quickly pointed his wand towards me and shouted..  
"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
I couldn't escape in this narrow hallway, and even if I did escape Bellatrix would do it for him.  
I saw a flash of roaring green light coming at me, and I heard Bellatrix laugh her horrible laugh.  
Then – It all went black.  
I was no longer 'The Boy who Lived'


End file.
